


Intensive Care

by Rosalynd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Appendicitis, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Hospitals, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Logan is in the hospital, Logan recovering after surgery, M/M, Multi, Roman is very emotional, Surgery, They love each other so much, i love forehead kisses, lots of kisses and cuddles, sleepy logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: Logan was in the intensive care unit recovering from his operation. He had suffered from appendicitis, and he had had his appendix removed.In the intensive care unit, he could only have one visitor at a time, and only for a few hours per day. Each of his boyfriends took turns visiting him.





	Intensive Care

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a chapter of each of the sides visiting Logan in the hospital, one chapter where they all visit him when he gets moved to a normal ward, and one chapter when he comes back home.  
> I know nothing about American healthcare, I'm British so I'm writing this based on my experiences in the hospital.

Roman visited him the day after he came out of surgery.

 

Logan was still very drowsy from the anesthetic and the painkillers he had pumping through his veins, so Logan kept drifting in and out of consciousness during Roman's stay. 

 

Roman sat down on a chair next to the bed and gazed upon his lover. Logan looked so incredibly frail lying in that hospital bed. His gown was loose enough that it showed off his collar bone which now looked thin and brittle, his skin was slightly paler than what it usually was, his arms lay limp at his sides, tube after tube stuck into his veins. His lips were slightly parted and his eyelids were closed gracefully, letting Roman look upon his lovely eyelashes. He had a beeping heart monitor connected to many wires attached to electrodes stuck to his chest. The oxygen tube in his nose particularly made him appear so weak and helpless. 

It was so different to how Logan usually looked. So different, in fact, that Roman shed some tears upon seeing him when he first entered the room. He was glad that Logan was asleep so he didn’t see him cry them.

Logan was a strong person. He rarely let his emotions control him, his posture was always straight, and he was quite a confident person, even though he was an introvert. 

So seeing him like this, vulnerable, hurt, scarred, weak, drowsy...it was hard. Especially for Roman.

Roman had a lot of love in his heart. He loved all three of his boyfriends with a fiery passion. He wanted to protect them all and be their Prince Charming, but obviously, as Logan would tell him, that was unrealistic.

Roman held his fragile hand as he just sat in silence.

 

After about an hour, Logan's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, my darling..." Roman said softly. Logan slowly blinked and looked over to him. Roman then brought his other hand over and began stroking Logan's hair gently, smiling lovingly at him. He could tell that his mind was still swimming from the drugs and the fatigue.

Logan blinked slowly a couple more times, trying to comprehend the image before him. He eventually spoke after about half a minute of silence.

"Ro...man..." His voice was so faint. It was so raspy that you could barely hear it. His mouth was so dry from not having anything to drink for hours and his throat was still scratchy from when the surgeons shoved a tube down it during surgery.

"Roman..." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but his throat wouldn't let him. He swallowed and tried again, but was unsuccessful.

"Don't sorry about speaking, my love. It's okay." Roman reassured. "For once let me do the talking." After a moment, Logan smiled weakly at that joke.

"The surgery was successful. You no longer have that pesky appendix bothering you." Roman informed him. 

As Roman continued to gaze upon his boyfriend's tired face, he became emotional. 

"I just want to tell you how much I love you, Logan, my darling, my love...I love you so much." Roman gasped out, tears welling up in his eyes. He got up and planted a long kiss to his forehead, the tears falling down his face as he closed his eyes. 

He sat back down and sniffed. "I'm sorry, Logan, I just can't help but get emotional seeing you like this." He said as he wiped his eyes. He then returned to stroking his hair.

"It is okay." Logan mouthed. Roman smiled and sniffed.

After a few minutes, Roman saw that Logan's eyes were fluttering closed, and that Logan was trying to fight his drowsiness.

"It's alright, just go to sleep, my love..." Roman whispered. Logan then let his eyes close and he drifted asleep again.

Roman brought the hand stroking his hair to his mouth and let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes. This was harder than he thought it would be.

 

About half an hour later, Logan woke up again. He immediately searched for Roman’s gaze and looked into his eyes and Roman looked gently back into his. Roman hoped that his gaze and tender touches relaxed and reassured Logan. He had had a stressful time these past few weeks.

"Patton and Virgil asked me to give you a kiss from them." Roman said after about 5 minutes of silence. He then stood up slowly, leaned down and planted two loving kisses on each cheek. Logan closed his eyes as he kissed him, feeling at peace. "And another kiss from me." He then kissed his forehead again. 

When he sat down, Logan gave him a tired smile, then his eyes fluttered closed again. Roman couldn’t help but gently hold one side of his face and gently kiss his forehead again.

When Roman sat back in his chair and held Logan’s hand again, he felt tears sting his eyes once more. He hated seeing his loved one like this. He lifted Logan's hand to his face and kissed the back of his hand intensely, squeezing his eyes shut, causing a couple tears to leak out and roll down his cheeks. He trailed a few more kisses down his wrist.

 

Visiting hours were coming to an end. A nurse came in and told him that he had to leave.

"I have to leave now, Logan." Roman said quietly.

Logan eyes were fluttering closed as he was falling asleep against his will. Keeping a gentle hold of Logan hand, Roman stood up .

"Goodbye, my darling, I love you." He said softly, then planted a slow and loving kiss to his forehead.

Logan made a small noise in response, still half asleep. 

Roman then kissed the back of his hand, then set it gently down on the bed.

He walked out, smiling at the nurse as he passed.

"I love you..." Logan suddenly said, his voice barely audible.

 

* * *

 

 

Roman knocked on their door. It opened a few seconds later and Patton greeted him with a smile.

“Patton, my darling…” Roman breathed before Patton could say anything as he wrapped his arms around him. Roman embraced Patton fully and deeply, it was the kind of hug that he needed after seeing their loved one in hospital. He breathed Patton in. Patton used one hand to shut their door, then gladly hugged back.

When Roman pulled away, he held Patton’s shoulders and smiled at him gently, although Patton could see the sadness in his eyes.

“Hey, is everything alright? Is Logan okay?” Patton asked, rubbing Roman’s side.

Tears welled in Roman’s eyes. “Logan’s fine.” He choked out. He then brought an arm to his eyes to wipe his tears, but a sob tore through him against his will and he just let himself cry.

“Oh, my darling…” Patton crooned, placing a hand on Roman’s face and caressing it with his thumb as he looked at him with a heavy heart. He then wrapped his arms around him, giving his cheek a light kiss as he did so. Roman grasped onto him tightly and desperately and began to cry into his shoulder. Patton rubbed a comforting hand down his back.

“I’m sorry…!” Roman cried out through sobs. He felt a bit stupid; Logan was fine, he had no reason to cry like this.

“Don’t you apologise…” Patton understood that Roman was a very sensitive person, especially when it came to the people he loved. He was glad that Logan was okay, but he could understand why Roman was still so emotional. Logan had gone through hell.

“I’ve just never seen Logan look so...frail…!” He cried. Patton squeezed him a little tighter.

Virgil came down to greet Roman, but stopped in his tracks and his face fell when he saw Roman sobbing into Patton’s shoulder. His anxiety spiked.

“What happened? Is Logan okay!?” He asked, panic clear in his voice.

“Logan’s completely fine, Virgil. Roman's just a little bit emotional.” Patton said, still holding onto Roman. Virgil sighed in relief and let himself relax, the leftover sparks of anxiety still pulsing in his veins.

“Shall I make some tea?” Virgil asked.

“That would be lovely.” Patton said.

Patton then held a hand in Roman’s hair, turned his head and planted a long kiss on Roman’s cheek, rocking Roman gently.

After a few moments like this, Roman pulled away from him and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, a few more choked sobs escaping. Patton held his face with both hands and wiped under his eyes with his thumbs. He planted a chaste kiss on his swollen lips.

Roman then wiped his eyes again with his palms and took a deep breath to stop himself from crying more.

“Come, sit down…” Patton said quietly, taking his hand in his after he let them fall from his face. They began to move over to their sofa. “Did he say anything?” Roman shook his head.

“Not really. He was still extremely drowsy, presumably from the anesthetic and the painkillers, so he only woke up a few times for just a few minutes. He didn’t talk much, I didn’t want him to talk, it sounded like it was difficult for him.”

“Logan? Not talking? Oh my goodness!” Virgil yelled from the kitchen.

“Yeah, it was pretty odd.” Roman laughed. “He seemed comfortable and not in any pain, so that was good to see after seeing him in so much pain for so long…” Patton nodded and rubbed his arm.

After a few moments, Roman turned his head towards the kitchen. “I’m sorry for scaring you, Virgil, my dear.” 

Virgil came up behind Roman, two mugs in hand.

“Don’t worry about it.” He bent down and kissed Roman on the cheek as he passed to put the mugs down on the coffee table. Roman smiled in response. Virgil went to go get his mug from the kitchen, but he stopped when Roman gently grabbed his hand. Virgil saw Roman’s red eyes looking up at him and his small smile, and he leaned down and kissed him briefly on the lips, then proceeding to sweep away into the kitchen for his mug. He came back in and sat next to Patton on the sofa.

“Did they say how long he would have to stay at the hospital?” He asked, then blowing on his tea.

“No. But I’m guessing it will be a few weeks.” Roman said. 

"Did you give him our kisses?" Patton excitedly asked. Roman couldn't help but smile; Patton's excitement was contagious. It was one of the reasons why he loved him.

"Yes, I did. It made him smile. " He rested a hand on Patton's shoulder, leaned over and kissed his cheek. He caught sight of Virgil smiling softly behind his mug of tea.

Roman then sat back and outstretched arms. "I call for a much needed cuddle!"

Patton's eyes flashed with excitement and his smile became even bigger. He sat back and wrapped an arm around him and Roman wrapped his arms around his torso, leaning on his shoulder. Patton held his arm out for Virgil to join.

Virgil put down his mug and picked up the remote from the table and handed it to Roman, then wrapped his arms around Patton and snuggled into him.

Roman flicked through a few channels, and once he settled on one, he put down the remote and put his arm back around Patton while also grasping Virgil's arm with his hand.

He distantly wondered if Logan would feel lonely if he woke up and saw that he was no longer there.

 

* * *

 

 

That night when they all got into bed, Roman burst into tears again. He held a hand to his face, trying to cover his eyes as his two boyfriends looked on with sympathy.

"I'm sorry...!" He squeaked out. "I'm so silly, Logan's completely fine...I have nothing to cry about!"

"Hey, don't you dare shame yourself for getting upset." Patton said, reaching out a hand and laying it on his wrist. He softly caressed his hand with his thumb.

"I just...I keep seeing Logan's frail, weak, helpless body lying on the damn hospital bed in my head...! He just...! He didn't look like himself at all!" Roman cried, breaking down into more sobs.

"I think anyone would be upset if they saw someone they loved in that state." Virgil said.

" I'll be okay... " He whimpered after a few moments.

"Come here..." Virgil whispered, holding out his arms for him. Roman wrapped his arms around him and sniffed, his sobs beginning to subside. Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil and a little bit around Roman.

"Shhh..." Patton softly hushed, stroking Romans arm.

Patton and Virgil gave him tender touches and kisses and soon they all drifted asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty busy right now, but the next chapters will be posted soon!


End file.
